I need you now
by Lover1420
Summary: Based off of the episode 'to kill a mocking girl.' what could have happened with Ezar and Aria if he had let her in. How will the rest fall into play? What will happen? Read and find out. Now complete
1. Our first time together

A/N: So I was re-watching "To Kill A Mocking Girl" and thought about what would happen in between Aria and Ezra if he had let her in and they "talked".

I Don't own Pretty Little Liars {But I would really love to have Ezra, he's a HOT teacher. ;)}

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I need to get out of here, this woman is getting to me I just wanna kill her. I thought as I walked over to my parents. "Hey mom, I have some homework that I need to finish so I'm going to head home." I said. I just needed to get away from that woman before I do hurt her.

"Okay honey, we'll be home later don't wait up and be safe." She said before I turned and walked away.

Who can I go to? Ezra, I can talk to him. I started my walk to Ezra's apartment. I quickly walked in, making sure no one saw me. I walked to his door I hesitated to knock, then finally I did. He was at the door within seconds of me knocking.

"Hey, I thought you were helping out at the gallery." he said when he saw that it was me. I smiled a little.

"I was...can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure." he said as he moved aside to let me in. I walked over to the bed, he didn't have a couch, I sat down.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked as he walked over to the fridge. "I have water, pop, tea."

"Waters fine." I said looking around. He had books on a desk in the corner and a picture of a man and woman with a little boy in between them.

"Who's that?" I asked as he handed me a bottle of water and sat down behind me.

"That's me and my parents." he said as he began to rub my shoulders. I let my head fall back on to his chest. "You were a cute kid, now your a hot teacher." I said smiling at him. He looked down and smiled before kissing my forehead.

"So what brought you here tonight?" he asked still rubbing my shoulders.

"My dad cheated on my mom before we moved and I thought we would never see the woman he cheated with ever again when we did move. Well when we moved back I found out that she and my father work together. She came to the gallery, after I told her to stay away from my mom and dad. I think my dad and her are together again and I just want to hurt that woman so much." I said. He stopped rubbing my shoulders. I looked to him, "Can I lay down with you?" I asked. He smiled and opened his arms. I crawled over and snuggled into his chest.

"Don't hurt her I don't think that would be a good idea." he said rubbing my back with one hand. "I know but I let her get to me because she might start to rip the family apart. I don't want that at all." I said looking up at him. "I know." was all he said.

I lent up and kissed him hard, hungry, needy. He unwrapped his arms and got on top of me, holding his own body-weight. "I want you now." I said as we broke the kiss for air. He looked into my eyes. "I need you please let me have you." I begged he smiled and kissed me even harder than before. I reached for the bottom of his shirt before he stopped my hands. "Are you sure?" he asked, I just nodded. "Before we get that far into this, where do your parents think you are?" he asked taking his shirt off. I ran my hands up his abs. "They think I'm at home. Should I call them and tell them that I'm going to spend the night at Emily's or something?" I asked still running my hands over his abs. "Yeah, you could just stay here tonight I guess." he said before kissing me again. I reached for my bag once we broke the kiss. I called my mom and told her that I was going to Emily's house to help her with somethings, and that I would just stay there for the night and go home tomorrow sometime.

"Now can we continue what we were doing?" I asked. I looked over to see that he had taken his pants off and now just had his boxers on. "Hey no fair I wanted to undress you" I said as I crawled back to him. I was on top for a good 5 minuets before he rolled us so he was on top again. He started tugging at the zipper on the dress. I arched my back so he could get it off easier. He started to kiss down once he got the dress off, I was left in my black lace thong and matching bra. "That's sexy." he said as he kissed down the valley in between my breast. I moaned when he started to lick my nipples through the bra. He finally reached and with one quick move undid my bra pulling it off and tossed it to the floor somewhere. He returned his lips back to my breast, my hands were tangled in his hair holding him there. He hooked his fingers in the sides of my thong, he pulled them down with easy. "No teasing." I moaned out as he rubbed my clit. "And why not Miss. Montgomery?"he asked still rubbing. "Because...oh god... because I want you in me...now Mr. Fitz." I said in between moans.

He just smiled and reached into his nightstand. "Shit I haven't unpacked that bag." he said looking back at me with sad yet lust full eyes. "I'm on the pill." was all I said and the sadness in his eyes disappeared. He quickly took off his boxers and pushed in to me. Waves of pleasure came over me with every thrust. I couldn't hold on much longer, soon we both cam together. He rolled off of me but pulled me close to him and pulled the blankets over us. I soon fell asleep in the arms of the man who I would love for a very long time.

* * *

A/N: Wow that was just something that came to me at like 9am and its now...3pm on the same day I'm kinda proud of my-slef.

Tell me what you think and if I messed up somewhere tell me that too I don't care if you flame just review.

_**Loves, Tabbyy**_


	2. Movie night

A/N: So I decided to make this a full story, I was just going to make it a 2-shot but that wouldn't be much fun. I hope you continue to read and like/love this story. Oh in this story I don't want A in it so I'm not putting him/her in it.

I don't own Pretty Little Lairs :(

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I quickly turned it off and looked at the beautiful girl asleep in my arms.

"Aria, we need to get up time to get ready for school." I said gently shacking her. She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled when she looked up at me then kissed me. "Good morning to you too." I said when we pulled apart. She smiled again before getting up. "Good thing I keep a spare change of cloths in my bag." she said as she got her bag. "Bathroom?" she said looking at me. I pointed to the door next to the kitchen. She disappeared into the bathroom and I went to get something to wear. About 10 minutes later she came out fully dressed and makeup done. I was dressed and was putting stuff in my bag.

"There's coffee in there." I said when I turned to look at her. She was in a pink and black tub-top with a pair of black short-shorts and flip-flops to finish her look. "wow um... you look great I might have a hard time to day. You think your mom would let you stay with another friend tonight and for the weekend?" I asked walking over and wrapping my arms around her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I don't know she might. I'll ask her after school but for now coffee and then off to school." she said kissing me then walking to the kitchen. She came out with to coffee mugs. She grabbed her bag and I grabbed mine we walked to the door. I walked out first to make sure no one was there. We both quickly went to my car and got in.

"Thank god its Friday right all weekend off." she said as I started driving to the school.

"Yeah we can have some time together." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

The rest of the ride was quiet. We were the first to the school so we quickly went in so no one would see us. We said our goodbyes and headed our separate ways.

My morning went fast and it was time for the last class that Aria is in. She was the first in, she walked over to my desk and put a piece of paper on it before taking her seat. I went to read the note as the class filled.

_My mom said I could stay all weekend. I'll meet you at the theater at 4:30._

_Love, Aria xoxo_

"Alright class your assignment is on the bored you have 5 minutes" I said as I reread the note over and over. After the 5 minutes were up I folded it and put it in my pocket. The rest of class went slower than usual. Soon it was time to leave, everyone filed out of the room except Aria. Once everyone was out she walked up to me.

"So I'll see you later at the theater right?" she asked looking up into my eyes. "Of course I'll see you later." I said as we walked out of the class. "kay see you." she smiled as she went to catch up with her friends.

I headed to my car. The afternoon went so slower than I liked but now it was 4:25 and I was on my way to the theater. I pulled up and saw Aria with two bags in her hands. She walked quickly to the door. She throw her stuff in the back seat before getting in.

"So where to first?" she asked as I started driving. "Home. I rented a few movies I have snacks and everything." I said grabbing her hand.

"Sounds nice." she said before turning to look out the window. I smiled I love everything this girl does.

When we got to the apartment I grabbed her stuff. We ran up the stairs and I gave her the keys to get in. She smiled when she saw the snacks and movies on the table. She went to pick up the movies. "Nice choice in movies I love these." she said. I sat her stuff down by the bathroom before going and getting us something to drink. When I came back she was laying on her stomach facing the TV.

"Someone's ready to watch the movies." I said putting a movie in and sitting next to her.

It was about 20 minutes into the movie and we were already making out. I quickly helped her undress and I undressed. Before returning my lips to hers. "Tonight no...waiting...no...oh god...no teasing" she said when I started kissing down her neck. I quickly grabbed a condom and put it on before pushing in to her. The room was filled with her moans and my grunts. Soon I felt myself getting close.

"Cum with my Aria." I said and with that she and I came seconds apart. I rolled off of her and disposed of the condom before pulling her to me. About 10 minutes later she looked up at me. "I'm ready for round 2" she said and held up the number 2. I smiled and grabbed another condom.

By the end of the night I had used over 13 condoms. Aria, half asleep, smiled up at me before placing her lips on mine. She pulled away and just before she fell asleep she whispered "I love you." with that she was asleep. I watched her sleep for a little while before I fell asleep. The only thought going through my head was, _I'm holding my world in my arms_.

* * *

A/N: Yeah that's alot of condoms but trust this cahpter is important. Review (Flame if you must) and it is 1:31am and i just finished so if its not that good its because I'm running on sugar and well just sugar yopu can thank my brother he gave it to me.


	3. The rest of my life

A/N: So I wrote this on the last night of my vacation. ( I made my brother mad being on the computer for as long as I was. Oh well.) And about the '13 condoms' I never said how long the night was so they had a long night. So I hope you like/love which ever suits you.

I don't own Pretty Little Liars. If I did it wouldn't be allowed on TV ;) **giggles like crazy**

Anyway on with the chapter!

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed I looked around and saw Ezra making breakfast. He had on only a pair black boxers. He looked my way and smiled when he saw that I was awake. I smiled back "Hey." I said. I looked at his clock to see that it was noon. "Hey sleepyhead. I made breakfast. Well actually lunch but its eggs and bacon so. Yeah." he said. I smiled again. I sat up and felt the soreness in between my legs. I sat up a little more and he brought two plates full of food. "I figured we burned a lot of carbs last night." he laughed. I laughed with him and began eating.

After eating we hung around the apartment watching movies and just being with each other. At about 3pm he asked "Would you like to go out. We can go a few towns over where no one knows us and we can actually go on a date. We could do dinner and a movie." I smiled and nodded "I would love to." I said as I stood. We quickly got ready and then we were off.

We went to a bigger city and did what we wanted to. We kissed in public, went to dinner, and watched a movie. We were now at the mall just walking around.

"I want to buy you something." he said as we walked in to a store. "Why don't you look around here and I'll be right back? Okay?" he asked. I nodded. We shared a quick kiss then he was gone. I then noticed the store I was in, Victoria's secret. I looked around and found somethings that I liked so I decided to buy them, more of a present for Ezra than me.

Once I had paid for everything I saw Ezra standing by the enter/exit doorway. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Hey, what did you buy?" he asked as I reached him. I smiled "Something for later. Now what did you get me?" I asked as we started walking back to his car. "Something that you will get next weekend." he said as he opened the door for me to get in. Once he was in the car started it and we were off back to his apartment.

"I'm going out of town next weekend and I want you to go with me." he said as we stopped at a red light. He looked over and smiled. "I think since you will be 18 in a few short weeks I think your parents will be okay with it." he said. I had yet to say anything. He was right I think they would be okay with it, but what if other people find out before I finish high school? "What are you thinking?" he asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Do you want to do it tonight? Tell my parents I mean." I said as I squeezed his hand slightly. He smiled. "Tonight will be fine." he said and with that we headed toward my house.

When we got there the front room light was on. My brother went to a friends for the weekend so he could practice. I think he went to his friends just to be with his sister, but that's just me.

We got out and headed for the door before we walked in Ezra stopped me.

"What is it?" I asked. He pulled me into a hug. "I just wanted to do that before we tell them." he said as he took my hand and opened the door for me. I walked in and called, "Mom, dad come to the front room please I have something to tell you!" once I finished my mom was in the room. "Hey honey I thought you were at Emily's and Mr. Fitz its nice to see you and all but why are you here?" she asked as we all took a seat. "He's part of what I have to tell you where's dad?" I asked as Ezra sat beside me. "Your dad's not here. He went to get some stuff and go see grandma for a little while. He won't be back until tomorrow. What is it that you need to tell us?" she said as she eyed Ezra and I.

"Mom don't be mad or anything but I was with Ezra since Thursday. He is my boyfriend. I love him mom and he wants to take me with him next weekend out of town." I said all in one breath. She just smiled. "I figured you were out with a boy but never your teacher. I'm not mad, I'm glad you didn't hide it long. And as for the going out of town with him, where would you be going?" she asked looking to him. "We'll be going to the my parents beach house. My parents will be there. If you want you can come to I can call my mom I'm sure she wouldn't mind to meet the parents of my girlfriend." he offered. She smiled a little more but shock her head, "Maybe next time. Aria your bother is staying at his friends this week and your dad and I were thinking of letting you stay here and we go on a little vacation but if you want you can stay with him this week, if its okay with him of course?" she said looking in between us. Ezra nodded, "Of course she can stay with me. I'll take care of her, I promise." he said standing. My mom and I stood as well. "Okay then I'm just going to finish what I was doing so you can go pack some cloths." mom said as she headed to the kitchen. I took Ezra's hand and lead him up to my room.

"So this is your room. It seems like you and it smells like you." he said as I closed the door. I went to get a bag from in the closet. Once I found one I started pulling cloths out. Ezra picked out somethings he wanted me to pack. He picked my Pink and black bikini top up and smiled at me. "What I like those colors." I said as I grabbed for it. "Its cute I think you should take this one." he said as he put it in the bag. I rolled my eyes but didn't take it out.

Once I was packed, I said goodbye to my mother and we headed out.

"So how is this going to work with us going and leaving school?" I asked as we started toward his apartment. "Hmm I didn't think about that. Maybe you could get your mom to leave the keys to her car for you." he said. I nodded and pulled my phone out and called my mom.

"Hey honey. What do you need?" she answered on the second ring.

"I was wondering if you could leave your keys so I can drive myself to and from school so no one else knows about me and Ezra." I said looking at him.

"Yeah honey I can do that why don't you meet me at the gallery tomorrow and I'll give them to you. How's that sound?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I'll see you there. Love you." I said looking back out of the window.

"Love you too honey. Be safe." She said and with that hung up.

Once we got to his apartment we went to bed. I smiled when he wrapped his arm around me and berried his face into my hair. This is definitely the way I want to live for the rest of my life with him.

* * *

A/N: I don't care if you flame it just lets me know that there are people who don't like it, Just review.

**_Loves, Tabbyy_**


	4. Long weekend Part one

A/N Okay its been a while since I updated this but I've just been so busy with school and everything else but I promise that I'll try to update every weekend or at least every other weekend. And the reason it took so long to write this chapter was picking some names out and yes these names (First only not last) are of some people I either am or used to be friends with that have made me who I am an this is the only thing I could come up with to list some of them. Ezra's mom is going to be kinda like _Esme_ in 'Twilight' sweet and everything hope you like it. Enough talk on with the show! :)

**APOV**

The week had gone by fairly fast and in somewhat the same way every day, wake up, make coffee, go to school, back to the apartment, homework, then hang out with Ezra the rest of the night. The only time it changed was when I went to Spencer's to study for the SAT which we do every week on Wednesday right after school until about 8pm. But now I was getting ready for the long road trip to the beach where I will be meeting Ezra's family.

"Aria its time to go." Ezra's voice rang. I quickly grabbed my bags and met him at the door. "are you ready?" he asked as he took my bag and we walked out the door. I nodded as I looked at my phone to see what time it was _4:30am _is what it read.

"I have a question why do we have to leave so early?" I asked as we walked to his car, I dropped my moms car off at the gallery for her. "Because we have to be there by 8am to eat breakfast with the family and my mom has planned a girls day with you and another girl that she brought with her. She told me she was about 17 and is being fostered by my parents. My mom gave me the story if you wanna know." he finished and started putting things in the trunk of the car.

"What if your mom doesn't approve of this? What if she doesn't like me? Will she like me Ezra?" I asked in a rush the realization that I was meeting his parents in less than four hours hitting me. He shut the trunk and walked over to me. "They will love you. And my mom knows. My dad will love the fact that you can cook and that you love sports, mom will have fun when you go shopping and go get mani petites because they love those things. I promise they will love you for you so don't worry and just be your natural fun, loving, beautiful self it'll be okay. Now lets go." he finished and opened the door for me to get in the car. Ezra always knew how to calm me.

As soon as he started driving I started getting drowsy and soon fell into a deep slumber.

**Ezra's POV**

As soon as I hit the highway I noticed Aria was asleep I smiled at her then looked back to the road. This was going to be the weekend that everything will happen, my parents meet the girl I'm madly in love with, and the girl I love meets my parents. I'm not worried about my parents meeting Aria but the other way around. What if my mom scares her or says something embarrassing. I mean I love them but they know things that I'm not sure Aria would like about me, but if she loves me this will be great.

My thoughts were cut short by my phone ringing, I quickly answered it so it won't wake the beautiful woman sleeping in the seat next to me.

"Hello?" I asked. I didn't look to see who was calling.

"Hey Ez are you on the way to the beach house? I saw your parents there last night" asked a voice I hadn't heard in a long time. It was my childhood friend Clay Tucker.

"I am on the way to the beach house right now with my girlfriend." I said in a whisper.

"Dude why are you whispering?" he asked trying to mimic me. "Because she's asleep in the seat next to me and I don't want to wake her up." I whispered.

"Oh okay that makes sense well I'll see you when you get here. And how long will that be?" he asked. I looked at the clock it read _5:20am_ I was shocked it didn't feel like it had been almost an hour. "We'll be there by 7:30 but then we have breakfast with the family which you usually end up being so I guess I'll see you around 8 o'clock." I said knowing that we would be there at 7 but I want to have an hour so that I can rest and unpack and all that good stuff. "Alright man see you then bye." he said just before the line went dead.

_Only two more hours left _I thought to my self as I pulled off the highway to get another coffee.

**Two hours later still Ezra's POV**

Two hours of traffic, not bad just a few cars and some semi-trucks. Aria is still asleep, but its time to wake up because we are just a few miles from the beach house.

"Aria baby its time to wake up" I said while I was stopped at a light so I shuck her slightly until her eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" she asked sitting up a little bit more and reaching for her shades. "It is 7 in the morning and we are about a mile from the house." I said and just about the time I said the last word the I pulled on to the path that lead to the row of house on the beach. I noticed Aria become a little nervous so I reached for her hand and squeezed it lightly. "Thanks" she mumbled to me.

The house came into view and I soon pulled into the drive way and parked.

"This is the place, what do you think?" I asked as we got out of the car at the same time Clay came out of his house next door. "Its beautiful Ezra." she said just then Clay reached us.

"Ezra nice to see you man." he said as he hugged me. "You too Clay. Aria this is Clay my childhood 'friendemy' I guess you can say we were always at each others necks but we were there for each other. Clay this is Aria my girlfriend." I said. "I'm a huger." Clay said. Aria laughed a little then said, "I'm a huger too." then they hugged each other.

"So Clay were you watching and waiting for me to pull up?" I asked as I went to open the trunk. "Kinda I started at about 6:55 and then you pulled up five minutes later." he said as he reached for some bags. "I'll help take these in." he said looking over to Aria and sending her a wink.

"Dude try to take my girl I swear I'll hurt you." I whispered so that only he heard it. "What do you mean 'try', she might like the beach boy and not the books boy." he said as we started walking to the house Aria in front of us so she could open the doors for us. "Whatever man." was the last thing I said before we walked through the doors.

We walked to my old room and put the bags in there before we headed to the top floor where the living area was.

"I'll see you later guys I'm going for a run on the beach." Clay said as he left. Aria leaned over to me.

"I think he was flirting a little bit to much." she whispered as we reached the steps. I chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

Once we reached the top of the steps I saw mom sitting on the couch with a girl I had never seen and my dad was nowhere in sight.

"Hello mom." I said and she looked up from her book.

"Ezra how lovely to see you sweetie and who is this?" she asked getting up and coming over to Aria and I. "Mom this is Aria, Aria this is my loving mom." I introduced them. My mom quickly pulled Aria into a hug which she returned. "Its nice to meet you dear." mom said pulling out of the hug. "Its nice to meet you too Mrs. Fitz I love this place its so beautiful." Aria said smiling. "Thank you and please call me either Casey, Paige, or mom Mrs. Fitz was my mother-in-law and a bitch if you ask me." mom said smiling. Aria laughed a little at this and said "Casey I like that name."

"Mom who is this?" I asked looking at the girl dressed in a black knee length dress. "This is Raven she is our foster child that we will actually be adopting. Raven this is Ezra and..." "Aria I heard its nice to meet you two I've heard a lot about you Ezra. And I saw pictures but they do not do you justice, you're more handsome." she said reaching her hand out and I shuck it. "I've heard about you and its nice to meet you as well" I said. This is going to be a long weekend with Clay hitting on Aria and Raven on me.


	5. On with the long weekend

A/N: So I wrote this before November because I was doing Nanowrimo but I must have forgot to post it and I'm so sorry. But anyhow happy holidays.

*Aria POV*

"Its nice to meet you Raven." I said as she was stilling holding Ezra's hand. He looked uncomfortable so I was trying to get her attention. "Huh? Oh yeah nice to meet you too Aria. I like that name its very unique." Raven said pulling away from Ezra.

"So mom where's dad hiding?" Ezra asked as he lead me to a seat and sat pulling me into his lap. "He is making breakfast. He wanted grilled sausage so I told him he could make it." Casey said. Just then a man came in with a plate of sausage. He sat it on the table and went into the kitchen only to return with plates of eggs, biscuits and bacon.

"Hey dad" Ezra said once his father up all of the plates down. The man hadn't noticed us standing there until now. "Ezra my boy how are you? And who is this beautiful little lady beside you?" he asked coming over to us. "Dad this is Aria, Aria this is my dad David." Ezra said. David held is hand out for me to shake. I shook it and said, "Its nice to meet you Mr. Fitz" I pulled my hand back and smiled. "Honey never call me Mr. Fitz, that's my son when he's teaching and my father when he was alive just call me David or Dave or Davie." David said. "Okay Dave sounds good to me." I said. "Alright well breakfast guys get it before it gets cold" and with that we all took a seat and began to eat.

"So Aria how old are you?" Casey asked looking at me. "I'll be eighteen in a few weeks." I answered taking a bite of sausage. "Dave this is great. I defiantly know where Ezra gets the great cooking from." I said. We all laughed.

After breakfast Ezra, Raven and myself went out to the beach. We meet up with Clay. Raven and I laid out while the guys went to surf some.

"Aria you should try and surf sometime" Clay said as he sat in between me and Raven. "No thanks I'd rather sit and read. Plus I've tried surfing and I was good at it but when I was surfing with one of my brothers, he fell in the water and I was the only other one around so I dived in after him and brought him to shore. He had broken his neck and died after that day I swore I would never surf again." I explained as Ezra walked up to us.

"Aria I'm tired I'm going to go take a nap. You wanna join me?" Ezra asked as he pulled me to my feet. I nodded and gathered my things and started to the house leaving Clay and Raven together.

*Saturday*

Today Casey wanted to do a girls day so we went shopping at the little shops that lined the beach.

"Aria why don't you tell me about yourself I mean I know that you're one of Ezra's students and that you're soon to be eighteen but other than that I have no clue who you truly are." Casey said as we walked along the boardwalk.

"Well I want to make a career out of writing. My favorite color is black. People think I'm gothic when I'm not at all goth or EMO. I don't have many friends. And one of my best friends went missing about a year ago and then her body was found about two months ago. If I left out something that you want to know just ask." I said looking down at my feet when I started talking about Ali.

"What are your parents like? I mean do they know about you and Ezra?" Raven asked looking over to me I meet her eyes.

"They know and they are okay with it for the most part. They just worry about me being safe and all." I said before we walked into another shop.

*Sunday*

This weekend was fun, going shopping with Casey and Raven, cooking with Casey and Dave. And I felt like family but now it was back to the real world.

"Aria I'm going to miss you. Call me sometime I would love to meet your parents. And please take care of my baby boy for me would you?" Casey asked as Ezra and his dad load the car. "I will. And I'll miss you too. This was the best weekend ever. I hope to see you guys again soon." I said as I hugged her and Dave.

"Aria can I talk to you?" Raven asked. I nodded and walked with her a little way from the car. "You have it made with Ezra. I wanted to tell you how lucky you are to have him. I can see that he loves you and that you love him. And I'm sorry for how I acted this weekend by being all over Ezra. I think I've found a guy for me." she said just then Clay came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Its okay and I do love him. And I'm also happy for you guys." I said as I hugged them both and we all made our way back to the car.

"Ezra you have a great woman there don't blow it." Clay said as he gave a "manly" hug. Ezra just laughed and said something to Clay.

"Aria I still haven't given you that gift yet. And I think now would be perfect." Ezra said as he made his way to me. Everyone gathered on the other side of the car as Ezra dropped to one knee.

"Aria will you make me the happiest and marry me?" he asked pulling a ring box out and opening it.


	6. Move in with me?

A/N: I thought that as a new years present, and something to do while I wait for 2011 alone for the first time in years, I would post this for my readers, but it wasn't finished so now its up instead of before 2011 or before the end of January LOL sorry about that. Anyhow HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope 2011 will be great for you and all you love.

I don't own Pretty Little Liars

*Aria POV*

"Ezra. Oh my gosh. Yes of course I will." I let out thru my tears of joy. Ezra slid the single diamond ring on my finger. "I love you Aria so much." he said getting up. Once he was standing he pulled me in to kiss him and I heard claps coming from his parents and Clay and Raven. I smiled into the kiss wrapping my arms around his neck. Ezra picked me up as soon as my arms locked around him.

"Whoa you two its time to get back home no need for the...show." Casey laughed. Ezra set me on my feet before pulling away. He smiled at me before turning to his mom. "Okay momma, I'll call you when I get home to let you know I got there safe. I love you, dad you too, and my new little sis. Clay well somethings never change man I guess I'll talk to you later." Ezra hugged everyone as did I. "Stay safe and we'll talk later." Casey said as Ezra hugged her. "Aria take care of that guy as much as he'll let you." Clay said to me pulling me into a hug. "I will and you two take care of each other." I said as I pulled away to hug Raven. "Always." she laughed hugging me tightly. After Ezra and I said our final goodbyes, we set off for home.

On the way home, Ezra and I sang along with the radio. After a while Ezra asked, "So what are we going to tell your parents?" I looked at him thru my sunglasses. "Well I think my mom won't care its my dad. But if they can't accept it then they can fuck off." I said as I leaned over and pressed my lips to Ezra's neck. "because I love you and nothing can change that." I continued as I sat back in my seat. "I love you too Aria so much. But I have a question, do you think things are moving too fast for you or anything?" he asked as he pulled over to a gas station. "No nothing is moving too fast for me. Why bring it up?" I asked getting out of the car to stretch my legs. "I'm just making sure that its not going too fast for you because I'm completely in love with you and I want to go as fast as you want to." he said as we walked in.

I went to get some snacks and he went for drinks. We meet at the registrar and paid for the drinks, snacks, and gas. The cashier looked in between Ezra and I before saying, "Have you two kids been together long?" I looked to Ezra who was looking at me. Ezra was the one to speak up "Yeah we're actually getting married." I showed her my ring. "Congrats. He looks like a keeper. Good luck with the married life." she said as we paid and started to walk away. "Thank you, and yes he is most definitely

a keeper" I said turning back to smile at her as Ezra and I walked out.

"I just realized I'm going to be Mrs. Aria Elizabeth Fitz. Hmm. I like the sound of that what do you think?" I asked as Ezra started pumping gas. He looked over to me and smiled, "I love the sound of it and I love you." He said. When he was finished pumping gas we got back in the car and headed home.

When we pulled up to my house I sighed not wanting to leave Ezra. "Aria you can always go ask your mom if you could just stay with me. I wouldn't mind having you around Actually I kinda would want you to move in with me anyway. What do you think?" he asked but all that actually got through to me was 'I wouldn't mind you around' and 'move in with me'. I just smiled and nodded before reaching over and kissing him. "I'm taking that as a yes?" he said with a questioning look. "Yes Ezra I would love to, but I'm still only seventeen." I said pulling away from him and looking into his eyes. "Aria when you were with my mom and Raven I called your mom and dad and told them what I was doing and I also asked if you could move in with me and they said it was all up to you. So what is it future ms. Fitz?" He asked. I smiled and kissed him and said "Yes." before kissing him again. "Aria I think we need to go in and see your parents." he said pulling away from me. "As soon as we see your parents we can head home and do whatever you want." he said knowing good and well what I wanted to do. "Okay well I guess the faster we get in there the faster we can leave." I said getting out of the car. I waited at the front of the car for Ezra. Once he was out we started for the front door of my house.

Before we got to the front door it opened and my mother's arms were wrapped around me. "I can't believe my baby is going to get married. I mean I knew it would happen but I didn't think so soon." she babbled. She let me go and went to hug Ezra. "and who would have thought that a guy that I work with would still the heart of my daughter." she smiled up at him. "Just remember to take care of her. And you don't forget to take care of him." she said turning to me. "Well get inside dinner is almost ready." She said pushing both of us in the house.

We walked into the dining room. Mike was setting the table when he noticed us. "So you and Mr. Fitz. Should have known. Well congrats sis." he said after he finished setting the table he gave me a tight squeeze and shook Ezra's hand. "You take care of her. You maybe older than me but I will kill you if you ever hurt her." He said looking at me and smiling. "I would never hurt her. She's my world." Ezra said smiling. "Good" Mike said before walking into the kitchen with mom. "Alright guys dinner is done so take a seat and dig in" Mom said as she came out with a platter of Ham. Mike followed with two bowels in his hands. He sat them down before sitting down himself.

I looked around the table and smiled. This is my family my mom, dad and the kid brother Mike, and then there was Ezra, the man I want to send the rest of my life with. My life was great and nothing will happen that can change that.


	7. Honey I'm Home

A/N: I love how many reviews I'm getting for my PLL stories! That means so much to me and I'm glade that you guys are loving the stories. On another note I'll be ending this story soon and then I might do a sequel, tell me what you think. Should I make a sequel or just end this? _**WARNING: LEMON!**_

Wish I did but I don't own PLL.

* * *

School Monday was weird because Hanna, Emily, and Spencer noticed a change in me and I really wanted to tell them but I just couldn't do it, not yet anyway. I'll do it soon just not yet. After school I stayed with my mom to help her grade papers.

"So honey how are you?" she asked looking up from one of her papers. "I'm good. What about you, dad and Mike?" I asked as I finished marking a paper. "Mike well he's Mike you never know how he is. Your dad and I are great though." she said handing me another paper. "Well thats good." I said. "And how are you and Ezra? Anything new going on?" She asked I looked up from the paper again. "Mom!" I said knowing what she was hinting at. "What I'm just asking. You know your father isn't happy with you getting married right?" she said. "I know daddy doesn't want his little princess getting married but he'll just have to deal with it." I said going back to grading the paper.

After I finished helping my mom I headed home. Walking up to the door of Ezra's apartment I couldn't help but feel excited, I always felt this way before I was living here but now I was even more excited because I _am_ living here. I don't even know why but I loved it. I love living here with Ezra, knowing that he is the man I'll spend the rest of my life with, the man I'm getting married to, and hopefully one day we'll have children. All of this was going through my head as I opened the door. "Honey I'm home!" I called through the house I set my bag down by the door before going to the kitchen to find what smelled so delicious. "Hey Mrs. Fitz." Ezra said as he put the string spoon he had in his hand down. He came over to me and placed his lips on mine. My arms instantly wrapped around his neck like they have a mind of their own. He pulled away first smiling down at me. "You have homework." he said simply. I unwillingly unwrapped my arms from him and went to get my bag.

I sat on the bed watching him cook while I did my homework. "How you doing over there?" He asked looking at me. I looked up from the book I was reading and smiled. "Well you know my English teacher gave me this very interesting book and I just can't seem to put it down. I think you might need to have a talk with him. I can't get any of my other work done." I said trying not to smile. Ezra turned around and did something before coming out of the kitchen. "Sounds like I do need to have a talk with him." he paused walking over to me. "Seems like he wont listen to me. Maybe you need to talk to him instead." Ezra smiled wickedly at me. "Hmm. Do you think he'll listen to me?" I asked knowing where this was headed. "He might." he said crawling up on the bed. "Well then Mr. Fitz you assigned a book that I can't put down so I can spend more time with you." I said before I pushed the book off of me and pulled him toward me. "Well Ms. Montgomery it seems that you just put it down." he said before he pressed his lips to mine.

I moaned into the kiss. Ezra pushed me back so that I was lying on my back with him on top of me. Ezra pulled back for air before placing kisses down my neck. My back arched up into him as he kept going down. "Ezra" I moaned out pulling him back up to my lips. "Aria. Call me Mr. Fitz again." he said against my lips. "Oh. My. God. Mr. Fitz. Please." I moaned out as I felt Ezra's hand come up to my left breast. "Please what Ms. Montgomery?" he asked pulling away from me completely. "Please fuck me." I said trying to pull him back toward me. "I would Ms. Montgomery but you have work to do." He said before getting up and going back into the kitchen. I groaned as I followed him with my eyes. "Tease!" I called after him. He looked back at me and smirked, "The faster you work the faster you get what you want." he said turning back to the stove. I quickly grabbed my book and some paper and a pen.

It took me a little more than ten minutes to finish my homework but I did it. Once I finished it I placed it in my bag and walked up behind Ezra. "Mr. Fitz I'm done." I said in a school girl tone. Ezra turned to look at me. "Are you now?" he asked in a teacher voice. "Yes sir." I said. Ezra turned back and turned the stove off before turning back to me. He smiled before he picked me up and carried me to the bed. I quickly placed my mouth on his and wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. Ezra sat on the bed with me in his lap. I pushed him back so I was straddling his lap. "Mr. Fitz is there anything else I can do?" I asked smiling down at him. He groaned pushing his hips up into mine. "Can you help me with this problem?" he asked, his voice husky. "Of course Mr. Fitz." I said crawling down until my face was level with his belt. I undid the belt and pulled it all the way off before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He raised his hips up just enough so that I could remove his pants and boxers. His erection sprung free and I smiled. I took him in my hand and pumped a few times before wrapping my mouth around his member. Ezra's hands where in my hair and I could hear him moaning.

"Fuck Aria!" he said. He pulled me up and toward his face. Our lips meet and immediately I opened my mouth and his tongue was battling mine for dominance. He flipped us over not breaking the kiss until my back hit the bed. Once I was on my back Ezra started placing kiss down my neck. "You... have... too... many... clothes... on." he said in between kisses. He started pulling my shirt up and once mine was off he took his off before returning his lips to my now bare stomach. He kept going down until he reached the waist band of my jeans. He looked up at me and smiled. I felt his hands go to the button on my jeans. He undid them and slowly started pulling them down kissing every inch that he uncovered. With every kiss a sensation went strait to my core. My hands tangled in his hair when he started placing kisses on my socked panties. "Ezra" I moaned out. He quickly pushed them aside and inserted two fingers. He started pumping in and out at a steady pace. With every thrust of his fingers I moaned louder until he pulled back. He quickly did away with my panties. I sat up and undid my bra tossing it over to the pile of clothes. Ezra returned to kissing me on my lips before he pushed into me. He stilled for a moment before slowly thrusting. After a few minutes and a few cruses he picked up his pace until he was pounding into me.

"Fuck... yes!" I screamed as he continued his pounding. I felt myself getting close so I reached in between us and started rubbing my bundle of nerves. Ezra groaned loud and I knew he was getting close. "Cum with me baby." he said. With those words I was sent soaring over the edge with Ezra close behind me. Ezra slowed his thrust to a stop before he pulled out of me. He rolled over and pulled me to his chest kissing my forehead. "I need to finish dinner." he said simply. I nodded feeling sleepy. He crawled out of bed and slipped into his boxers and pants before going back into the kitchen and I fell asleep.


	8. Back to the beach part one

A/N: I'm sorry this is so late but at least its here. :) I hope you guys like and I have decided that after this story is over I'm not going to do a sequel. Sorry if you were hoping I would.

Don't own PLL

* * *

The next few months went the same. I would go to school and pretend that I wasn't having sex with my teacher and living with him. I would go out with the girls and then come home to Ezra my sexy, teacher, fiance. It's a little weird when I think of him as my teacher during school, but even more so weird when I thought about what we do at home while sitting in his class room. Today is the last day of school and I'm so freaking happy.

I was sitting in English. "Well class you all passed your exam which is great and I hope you all have a wonderful summer. Try to pick up a book and read it but also get out as much as you can. I'll see you guys next school year." Ezra said and as he finished the bell for second rang. "Aria I've gotta go meet Caleb talk to you later." Hanna said walking out of the class. Spencer came up with Emily right behind her, "I'm going to meet Toby see you tonight at the bonfire?" she asked. "I'm actually going out of town right after school." I said looking over my shoulder. She nodded before walking out. "I'm going to the library talk to you later." Emily said following Spencer out. The class was empty so I walked up to Ezra's desk. "So Mr. Fitz we leave at what time?" I asked looking at him. He smiled at me "Just as soon as we get home and grab our things." he said. I nodded before blowing him a kiss and walking to my next class.

My day went fast and soon I was on my way back to the apartment. Ezra had pulled out behind me at school so he was behind me all the way home. I heard my phone ring through the car speakers. I quickly answered. "Hey babe." I said looking in my mirror at him. "Hey there. I kind of feel like I'm stalking you." he said I smiled and looked back to the road. "Well I don't feel like I have a stalker... Wait now I do." I laughed. I heard him laugh. "I'm sorry. Lets get home now." he said. "We're going as fast as the law says we can." I said laughing a little. "That's true but we're almost there. See you at home sweetie." he said I smiled. "Okay see you there honey." I hung up and pulled into the apartment parking parking lot. I parked and meet Ezra at the door. He opened it for me and we raced up to the apartment. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door. As soon as the door closed I was pushed against it and my lips were on his. "Ezra...we... need…to…get…going..." I said in between kisses. He stopped and rested his forehead on mine. "Plus we have to go meet your parents so they can follow us to the beach." he said pulling away. I nodded and went to get my bag that I had finished packing this morning. I walked out of the bedroom with it in hand and sat it down by the door before pulling my phone out to call my mom. It only rang twice before she answered it.

"Hey baby are you guys on the way?" she asked when she answered. "Almost we're about to leave the apartment." I said. Ezra came out of the bedroom, he had change into a light blue v-neck shirt and a pair of shorts and sneakers. He had his bag in one hand and he grabbed mine with the other before walking to the door. "Okay well we're almost ready. Are you guys coming over to the house and we'll follow from there or are we meeting somewhere?" mom asked. "I don't know. Ezra are we meeting them somewhere or going over to the house?" I asked him. "We can go to the house." He said. "We'll be over to the house in like ten minutes mom." I said looking around making sure everything was off and put away. "Okay honey see you when you get here." she said. "Okay see you then." and with that I hung up the phone. "Okay babe ready?" Ezra asked standing by the door. I nodded and went to open the door for him. We walked out and I locked up. I followed Ezra to his car and opened the trunk for him. He placed the bags in and closed it before going over to the passenger side. "You drive." he said before he got in and placed the keys in the starter. I walked around and got in the drivers side. I started the car and we were off to my parents house.

When we got there my dad and Mike were loading mom's car. I pulled up to the curb and parked before getting out. "Hey guys." Mike said seeing us. "Hey." I said walking to the door of the house with Ezra behind me. "Hey momma!" I called through the house. Hey baby." she said coming down the stairs with two bags in her hand. "Are you taking enough stuff mom?" I asked hugging her. "I went over board didn't I?" she asked laughing. "Maybe a little mom." I said laughing with her. Ezra grabbed the bags that she had had in her hands and took them out to my dad.

"I just can't believe I'm going to meet Ezra's parents. I mean I figured that since you guys were dating that one day I would but not so soon." She said as she and I walked out of the house. "I know mom but trust me you'll get along with Casey and Dave they really nice and we need to watch Raven and Mike. He might go after her." I said looking over at the guys. "Oh really is she pretty?" mom asked looking at me. I nodded. "Well we'll just have to see now wont we." she said walking over to my dad. I walked over and stood by Ezra. "Everything ready?" I asked looking at the packed trunk. "I have a question sis. Can I ride with you and Mr. Fitz?" Mike asked looking at me. I shrugged and looked to Ezra. "One thing Mike, when we're not in school you can call me Ezra. If you can do that then yes you may ride with us." Ezra said. My mom, dad, and myself laughed. "Okay I can do that Mr... Ezra." Mike said laughing a little. "Okay well shall we go?" My mom asked going to the passenger side. "Yup Byron you're following me right?" Ezra asked. "Yeah." my dad said as he got in the car. Mike, Ezra, and myself made our way to Ezra's car and got in. We headed off to the beach that I have come to love so much.

* * *

A/N: I know its a little short. This chapter was really just a filler chapter so that I could think of where I want this to go. Review if you will...


	9. Back to the beach part two

A/N: So I'm only gonna go up to ten chapters for this story.

So who is excited about the summer premiere?I know I am!

Don't own PPL.

We were on the high way going back to the beach. Mike and I had got walkie talkies when we were little and mom had mine while Mike had his. They were talking back and forth. All I could do was play with the ring on my left hand. Ezra grabbed my hand and brought it up to his lips. I smiled at him. "What are you thinking about beautiful?" he asked eyes still on the road. "I just can't wait I mean soon I'll be Mrs. Aria Fitz." I said smiling even more. "I know I can't believe we're doing it while we're at the beach house. By this time next week we'll be married." he said. I looked at him and saw that he had a huge smile on his face.

The rest of the ride was filled with talking, singing, and laughing. Mike and Ezra were getting along great. They would joke around and it just amazed me that they would get along seeing as Ezra was a teacher and Mike doesn't like teachers one bit. By the time we were almost there Mike was looking out the window in silence. "This place is amazing." he said smiling. "Yeah imagine coming here from the summer you were born. Its amazing. Maybe later tonight I'll take you out to one of my favorite places I loved to go when I was about your age." Ezra said. I laughed a little knowing that he would.

As soon as we got close to the house I started getting excited. Ezra looked at me and smiled before taking my hand in his and bringing it to his lips. I smiled back before looking out the window. As soon as we pulled up I saw Clay and Raven waiting for us. When the car was at a full stop I got out and ran toward them. Raven and I hugged each other tightly. "I missed you Aria." she said pulling back and smiling. "I missed you too Ray." I said before going to hug Clay. He lifted me off my feet and spun me around. "Good to see that you're keeping Ezra in line." he said once he sat me back down. "It's easy." I said laughing at his reaction. Ezra came over to us and smiled. "She has me wrapped around her finger so tight its not funny." he said shaking hands with Clay and hugging Raven. I heard the door to the beach house open and I looked to see Casey coming out. "Hey Casey!" I called over to her. I walked over with Ezra, Raven, and Clay right behind me and my parents meeting us there. "Casey this is my mom, Ella, Dad, Bryon, and my kid brother Mike. Guys this is Casey, Ezra's mom. Oh and this is Raven and Clay, Ezra's adopted sister and childhood friend." I said. Everyone shared a hello before we all walked in.

"So Casey where's Dave?" I asked as we walked in and I didn't see him. "He'll be here tomorrow. He had to do somethings back home." she said. "Please make yourself at home. Can I get you guys anything?" she asked. "Can I get something to drink?" Mike asked. I laughed and went into the all so familiar kitchen and opened the fridge to see a pitcher of tea. I pulled it out and grabbed some glasses. Casey came in and helped me pour the tea before we went and took them out to everyone. "Here guys some sweet tea." I said handing one to everyone. "Thanks sweetie." Ezra said when I handed him his. "You're welcome babe." I said sitting in his lap. His arms wrapped around me and the small talk began.

After a while everyone started to get tired. I showed Mike where he would be sleeping, which was in Raven's room while Raven was staying with Clay. Ezra showed my parents to there room and then we meet up in the kitchen. "You look sleepy baby." Ezra said hugging me to him. "I am sleepy." I said against his chest. "Well lets get to bed then." He said turning off everything and we walked hand in hand to our room. As soon as we got in there we changed and went to sleep.

A/N: Sorry its so short but I have my finals tomorrow. I hope you guys liked the brief meeting and there will be more in the next chapter.


	10. This is my life

A/N: This is the end of this story :'( I hope you guys like this story, I know I liked writing it for the most part.

Don't own PLL

* * *

**One year later**

Its been a year since Ezra and I got married. Today I was graduating high school and moving on to Hollis. "Aria Montgomery!" the principle said through the speakers. I walked on stage and was handed my diploma. I smiled and walked back to my seat standing with the rest of my class. Once all the diplomas were handed out we were able to sit. The principle went on and on but I zoned out. The only thing that brought me back was him saying "Congratulation class of 2011" everyone jumped up and tossed there cap in the air. I laughed and tossed mine up as well. I looked around and finally spotted my parents, Mike, Raven, and Ezra's parents. I smiled and made my way over to them.

Reaching them my mom wrapped me in her arms. "I can't believe you graduated." she said stepping back. My dad hugged me next followed by Casey, Dave, Raven, and Mike. "Are you going to go to the party tonight?" mom asked. I shook my head. "No I'm gonna spend some time with Ezra tonight. I mean now he's not my teacher. Now he's just my amazing husband." I said looking around until I spotted him. I smiled before turning back to the group of people in front of me. "And besides tomorrow Spencer is having another small party that I'll be at." I said. "Well we have to go but we'll see you this weekend right?" Casey asked looking at me. I nodded. "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said hugging her and Dave. "Thanks for coming." I said. They nodded before making their way out. "Yeah we gotta go too sweetie. Don't forget that we're having dinner next week." my mom said hugging me to her. "I wont forget mom. I love you guys." I said pulling back from her. Dad smiled before hugging me. When he stepped back I looked at Mike. "Bye little brother." I said messing his hair up. "Bye sis." he said rolling his eyes and following mom and dad out. I smiled and turned to find the girls.

Finding them was easy. Emily was at the pool, Hanna was there with her, and Spencer was out on the field. I told them that I'd see them tomorrow before making my way out to my car. Walking out to the parking lot I saw that Ezra was at his car. I walked over to him and smiled. "Hey Ms. Graduate." he smiled once seeing me. "Hello." I said. "So I have a surprise for you at home." he said smiling a little more. "Oh really?" I asked laughing. He nodded. "Well I guess we had better get going then." I said walking over to my car. I heard him laugh. I quickly took off my gown and put it in the back before starting the car and taking off toward home.

Ezra made it to the apartment before I did and was waiting for me at his car. I parked and got out. "Did I tell you that you look very beautiful today?" he asked taking my hand leading me in the building. "Thanks and might I say you look pretty good yourself." I said. I saw him smile and it made my smile grow. We reached the door and Ezra unlocked it. Soon after he closed the door I was pressed up against it and Ezra's lips were attacking mine. I moaned into the kiss. Ezra leaned down and hooked his hands on the back of my knees and pulled my legs to where they were wrapped around his waist. I pulled back from his lips and smiled. "So this is my graduation present?" I asked. He nodded before pressing his lips back to mine.

**11 months later**

I sat on the couch with my new born baby and the best husband ever. My life had changed a lot since I came back from Iceland. I reconnected with old friends, I met Ezra, I got married, had a beautiful baby girl. My life was different but I was happy and that's what mattered. "Honey what are you thinking about?" Ezra said pulling me from my thoughts. "Just thinking about how much my life has changed since I moved back to Rosewood." I said smiling at him. He smiled back before leaning into kiss my head. This was my life now and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

* * *

A/N: I will miss this story a lot because of the wonderful people that keep reviewing so thank you guys. I hope the story was to your likeings.


End file.
